


Just A Taste

by StutteryPrince



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: beez and gabe come to spy on zira and crowley and get very very distracted, but it's cute in the end!, gabriel eats because beez is going to shove the fork down his throat if he doesn't, ineffable husbands in the background but definitely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Gabriel looked down and finally noticed the coffee and cake before him, making a disgusted noise as he nudged the little platter away.“I do not sully my celestial body with gross matter.”“Gabriel,” Beelzebub growled, stabbing their sweet bread with more force than necessary. “You are going to get us caught, you idiot. Just take a bite, a small one if you’re going to be picky about it, so we don’t look suspicious.”Gabriel made a defeated huff through his nose before he picked up his fork and pulled the cake back toward him. It was certainly nice to look, neatly slathered in white frosting, little candy beads, and a small bow made of fondant, but he gagged and pushed it away.“Gabriel-”“You take a bite first!”





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Gabriel will only eat something if someone he trust has takes a bite first and the only two people he trusts that actually eat are Aziraphale and Beez
> 
> I have a Gabriel askblog!: https://ineffable-archangel.tumblr.com  
Got questions for mef? You can ask me here: https://stutteryprince-difficuties.tumblr.com

They had come to this restaurant to keep tabs on those two traitors, nothing more nothing less. Beez had “ordered” them a table and Gabriel pretended not to notice a young couple suddenly running passed them out of the restaurant, but that didn’t stop an annoyed sigh from falling from his lips. They quietly slipped into their chairs, making sure Crowley and Aziraphale were within their line of sight a few tables away in what appeared to be a more secluded part of the restaurant.

“What can I get you two tonight?” A young curly haired male human dressed in an apron had asked, looking between them with an expectant smile.

With Gabriel more focused on their targets, Beelzebub took it upon themselves to look at the menu and say something.

“Lamb sweet bread, a bloody mary, a mochaccino for my…” Beez grimaced. “... _ huzzzband _ , along with a slice of angel food cake.”

They knew Gabriel wouldn’t eat it, but they couldn’t just order him a drink. They unfortunately had appearances to keep up when they were walking on this stupid hunk of rock. After handing both their menus off to the young man, they scooted their chair closer to the table and finally joined Gabriel in glaring holes into the backs of Crowley and Aziraphales heads. They both let out a low grumble when Crowley reached across the table and laced his fingers with Aziraphales and the angel kissed his cheek in return.

“Dizzzgusting,” they grumbled angrily. “Abzzzolutely zzzzickening.”

“Traitors. What is so great about the planet that they felt the need to ruin  _ everything?” _

Gabriel and Beez continued to glare at two of them, taking turns insulting and griping about the two of them. They were so caught up in trying to set the two on fire from afar, they nearly didn’t notice the waiter coming back and depositing their meals and drinks on the table.

“Okay, so we’ve got a bloody mary and sweet bread for youuuu.” He carefully set the plate and glass in front of Beelzebub. “And a coffee and cake for you!”

He set the mug and the plate in front of Gabriel, who still wasn’t paying attention. Beelzebub gave the lad a nod to show their thanks and the lad beamed, admittedly a tad bit impressed with how quickly the food had gotten there. They picked up their fork and knife, remembering that they couldn’t eat it how they usually would, but before they bit down on the piece they had cut off, they kicked Gabriels shin from under the table.

“Ow! What the heaven, Beelzebub?” He hissed, reaching under the table to rub at his injury.

“You can’t just sit there staring,  _ featherbrain. _ We have to keep up the illusion that we’re human, so  _ you _ have to eat whether you like it or not.”

Gabriel looked down and finally noticed the coffee and cake before him, making a disgusted noise as he nudged the little platter away. 

“I do not sully my celestial body with gross matter.”

“Gabriel,” Beelzebub growled, stabbing their sweet bread with more force than necessary. “You are going to get us caught, you  _ idiot _ . Just take a bite, a small one if you’re going to be  _ picky _ about it, so we don’t look suspicious.”

Gabriel made a defeated huff through his nose before he picked up his fork and pulled the cake back toward him. It was certainly nice to look, neatly slathered in white frosting, little candy beads, and a small bow made of fondant, but he gagged and pushed it away.

_ “Gabriel-” _

“You take a bite first!”

Beelzebub groaned angrily as they set aside their knife and wiped their fork off with their napkin. They yanked the plate over to them and cut off a piece, shoveling it in their mouth as fast as possible so he would stop acting so  _ childish _ . 

“There!” They swallowed without chewing. “It’s fine, Gabriel. Now would you just  _ eat _ it?”

“What’s it taste like?”

Reaching over and picking up his fork, Beelzebub cut another, smaller, piece off the cake and held it out to him. They had expected him to simply take the fork from them, but to their surprise, Gabriel leaned down and hesitantly ate the bite. Warmth rose to their cheeks at the unexpected move, too stunned to notice Gabriel smiling and licking his lips as he swallowed.

“That was actually quite enjoyable! What’s the flavor called? ...Beez?”

They snapped back to reality and traded their shocked look for their usual frown.

“Just plain vanilla from what I tasted.”

“I like it! Can I have some more?”

Beelzebub shrugged and started to slide the plate over to him, but that’s when realized that he was leaning forward again. He was  _ waiting _ for them to cut him another piece. He was waiting for them to  _ feed him. _ They scanned his face with confusion. He...He didn’t really think they were going to hand feed him  _ cake _ of all things, did he? 

The excited, expectant sparkle in his eyes said otherwise.

With a roll of their eyes and against their better judgement, they used the fork to cut off another piece and thrust it towards him. Gabriel closed his lips around the fork smiled with so much elation, it forced his eyes close. If Beez didn’t know any better, they might think he was  _ enjoying  _ himself.

_ It’s just for the sake of appearance. It’s just for the sake of appearances, _ they tried to keep telling themselves, but after the fourth or fifth bite, they had completely forgotten why they were here, which was fine. Gabriel couldn’t remember either.

Beelzebub rested their cheek on their fist, a small smirk pulling at their lips as Gabriel paused to sip at his coffee, something he was less apprehensive about since no chewing was required. He peered at them from the top of his mug and they raised an eyebrow without losing their smile, which made his celestial aura churn strangely in his chest. His eyes flickered back to his mug and he set it back down, wiping his face with his napkin before he laced his fingers on top of the table and leaned forward to receive another forkful of cake.

“Well, aren’t they cute?”

“A match made in  _ Hell, _ that one.”

Aziraphale whapped Crowleys arm, but chuckled nonetheless as they both turned back around. Aziraphale sighed as he finally let his Celestial Eyes slip closed, having been using them to watch the pair inconspicuously, and leaned his head against Crowleys shoulder. The demon threaded his fingers between the angels, rings clinking together quietly.

“Think they’ll realize they like each other, angel?”

“Oh, Heavens  _ no.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this, please tell me! I'll be happy to write more!
> 
> I have a Gabriel askblog!: https://ineffable-archangel.tumblr.com  
Got questions for mef? You can ask me here: https://stutteryprince-difficuties.tumblr.com


End file.
